


Przytulanki Batflasha

by Lampira7



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Członkowie Ligii Sprawiedliwych czterokrotnie przyłapali Batmana i Flasha na przytulaniu się.





	Przytulanki Batflasha

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cuddles of Batflash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185284) by [Dragonfire13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13). 



**1\. Złoty Wzmacniacz**  
  
Wzmacniacz wszedł do sali monitorującej tylko dlatego, że potrzebował Flasha, aby móc wygrać zakład, który głównie dotyczył tego, czy to prawda, że cały czas żartuje z Batmana. Wzmacniacz postawił 50 dolarów, że faktycznie tak jest. Zatrzymał się, wpatrując się w najdziwniejszy widok jaki widział obecnie i w _przyszłości_. Skeets unosił się za nim, tak jakby był w szoku.  
  
— Ja… nie śnię, prawda? — szepnął Wzmacniacz do Skeetsa. — To naprawdę się dzieje?  
  
— Tak mi się wydaje. — To była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką udzielił Skeets, gdy wpatrywali się w dwóch innych bohaterów w pokoju.  
  
Flash siedział na kolanach Batmana, a Wzmacniacz miał 90% pewności, że młodszy bohater faktycznie śpi z brodą na ramieniu Batmana i z nogami oplecionymi po obu jego stronach nóg. Ramiona Batmana były w ułożone w pewnego rodzaju geście przytulania. Batman wydawał się nie zauważać ani nie zwracać uwagi na Flasha, jeśli rytm jego pisania na klawiaturze dawał jakąś wskazówkę (a nie robił tego).  
  
— Umm… — zaczął Wzmacniacz, ale zamilkł, gdy Flash drgnął, a Batman przerwał pisanie.  
  
Podbródek Batmana spoczywał na ramieniu Flasha, ramiona otaczały najszybszego człowieka na świecie, a palce unosiły się nad klawiaturą.  
  
— Ummm… — próbował ponownie Wzmacniacz, ale się powstrzymał, gdy dostał w pełnej krasie miażdżące spojrzenie Nietoperza.  
  
Skeets ukrył się za nim, gdy Batman warknął:  
  
— Co?  
  
Chłód w jego głosie sprawił, że Wzmacniacz zadrżał i poczuł silne pragnienie, by czmychnąć za drzwi. Mądrze postanowił zignorować fakt, że jedna z dłoni Batmana opuściła klawiaturę, aby delikatnie przesuwać się w górę i dół kręgosłupa Flasha, jakby ten był gigantycznym kotem. Wzmacniacz postanowił również nie zwracać uwagi na to, że mógł usłyszeć _mruczenie_ drugiego bohatera.  
  
— Nieważne — pisnął, zanim szybko wyszedł.  
  
Postanowił, że nigdy nie będzie wspominał o tym, że widział, jak Flash i Batman się _przytulają_. Dobrze, _mógłby_ powiedzieć Błękitnemu Skarabeuszowi, ale nikomu innemu!  
  
Plotka, że Batman i Flash przytulają się podczas swojej zmiany nad monitorowaniem rozeszła się po Wieży Strażniczej szybciej, niż to jak Flash dowiaduje się, co jest do jedzenia na obiad. Bohaterowie nie zaprzeczyli ani nie potwierdzili tej informacji. Wzmacniacz ze wstydem musiał stwierdzić, że przez kolejny miesiąc spoglądał z obawą przez ramię.  
  
**2\. Supergirl**  
  
Prawie _umarła_. Okej, tak naprawdę wielu z nich prawie _umarło_ i szczerze mówiąc, to był jedyny powód dlaczego była w skrzydle medycznym w Wieży. Było to najbardziej nielubione miejsce wszystkich bohaterów i jeśli nie byłeś chory, poharatany, umierający albo twój przyjaciel nie był ranny, unikałeś go. Kara zatrzymała się, gdy usłyszała bicie serca Flasha obok pulsu kogoś innego. Nie wiedziała, że Flash został zraniony, a jeśli tak nie było, to prawdopodobnie był z jej kuzynem. Zatrzymując się pod drzwiami, otworzyła je powoli, aby nie obudzić Flasha ani Kala. Spięła się i zamarła, gdy dowiedziała się, że Flash nie odwiedził jej kuzyna, a także nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że Batman był ranny.  
  
Nie powiedziała żadnego słowa, gdy spojrzała na Flasha, śpiącego na krześle przyciągniętym do łóżka, na którym spoczywała połowa jego ciała. Miał dłoń delikatnie rzuconą na klatę Batmana, gdy druga była zwinęła przy jego boku. Palcami łagodnie trzymał drugiego bohatera, przyciskając zakrytą przez maskę twarz do boku drugiego mężczyzny. Batman, który najwyraźniej był bardziej czujny z ich dwójki, przesunął się i odwrócił swoją zamaskowaną twarz w jej stronę.  
  
— Uhh… Niewłaściwy pokój — powiedziała szybko Kara i użyła super szybkości, aby zamknąć drzwi i wrócić do poszukiwania kuzyna.  
  
Zamierzała powiedzieć o tym Stargirl.  
  
**3\. Doktor Fatum**  
  
— Czy możesz go naprawić? — zapytał z przerażeniem Flash, machając błyskawicznie rękami w kierunku wielkiego, czarnego wilka, z przenikliwymi niebieskimi oczami i ciemnoszarym znakiem Batmana na piersi oraz ostrymi, białymi zębami  na pół obnażonymi na Amazo. — Nie chcesz go dotykać — powiedział Flash w kierunku androida.  
  
— Dlaczego? Nie jest zwierzęciem? — spytał Amazo i znów sięgnął do przodu, ignorując ostre obnażone zęby, które w końcu uchwyciły jego dłoń.  
  
— Cha, cha.. _Nie_. Nie, Nietoperz, _nie jest_ zwierzęciem i _proszę_ , powiedz mi, że to naprawisz! — Flash błagał Doktora Fatum.  
  
Doktor Fatum milczał i patrzył jak człowiek obrócony w zwierzę nie pragnął niczego więcej, niż rozszarpania Amazo, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, zaakceptował swój los polegający na tym, że był głaskany niczym zwierzątko przez androida.  
  
— Przejrzę moje księgi i zobaczę, czy mogę znaleźć sposób na odwrócenie tego. Na teraz sugeruję, żebyś ty i… Batman udali się do jednego z pokoi. Amazo, możesz im go pokazać?  
  
Amazo zatrzymał się w momencie, gdy jego palce delikatnie dotykały czarnego futra. Przez chwilę patrzył na nich oboje, zanim kiwnął głową, mówiąc:  
  
— Chodźcie za mną.  
  
Flash uśmiechnął się do androida i przeniósł się, by iść koła Batmana. Wilk odwrócił głowę i długo wpatrywał się w Fatuma, zanim ruszył z Wally’m przy boku. Jego duże ciało lekko naciskało na Flasha.  
  
— Hmmm… — zanucił Fatum bez myślenia o czymkolwiek konkretnym, zanim zwrócił się do swoich książek, zauważając, że Amazo wrócił i wpatrywał się w szachownicę, jakby zastanawiając się nad przyszłymi ruchami.  
  


OoO

  
Fatum zapukał raz przed tym jak otworzył drzwi do pokoju gościnnego. Zatrzymał się w progu, gdy ujrzał śpiącego Batmana (wciąż będącego wilkiem) leżącego na łóżku z głową opartą na łapach i z ciałem owiniętym wokół Flasha. Młodszy bohater opierał się o wilka. Jego dłonie pozbawione rękawiczek, które leżały na pobliskim stole, były wsunięte w czarne futro, tak jakby zasnął w trakcie pieszczot. Fatum wpatrywał się w nich przez chwilę, zanim zdecydował, że powie im później, że skutki zaklęcia przestaną działaś za kilka dni. Zamknął drzwi i umieścił przed nimi mały znak: „Nie przeszkadzać”.  
  
**4\. Sokolica**  
  
Shayera wiedziała, że Wally coś przed nią ukrywa. Nie wiedziało co, ale dowie się prędzej czy później. Lot był prosty. Wysłała wiadomość do Wieży, że wkrótce przyleci, a potem spojrzała w kierunku, gdzie siedział Wally. Albo gdzie _siedział_. Odwróciła się na swoim krześle. Jej skrzydła lekko się nastroszyły, gdy próbowała znaleźć mężczyznę, którego przyjęła jako swojego młodszego brata, ale pozostałe siedzenia na pokładzie również były puste. _Gdzie oni poszli?_ Pomyślała i uruchomiła auto pilota, aby poszukać Batmana i Flasha.  
  
Nie spodziewała się, że znajdzie ich siedzących blisko siebie w małej ładowni. Batman opierał się o ścianę. Jego peleryna spoczywała wokół niego. Flash był zwinięty w małą kulkę obok niego, a połowa peleryny Batmana zakrywała go niczym koc, gdy spał z ramieniem mocno owiniętym wokół starszego bohatera, który trzymał go blisko siebie w uścisku. Sokolica nie mogła powstrzymać się od łagodnego mruknięcia, gdy ich ujrzała, co spowodowało, że Batman się poruszył i spojrzał na nią.  
  
— Jesteśmy prawie w Wieży. Może będziesz chciał go obudzić.  
  
Skinęła sztywno głową i odwróciła się, by wrócić na pokład sterowniczy. Uśmiechnęła się z lekkim zadowoleniem widząc, że wracają na swoje miejsca.


End file.
